a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic toilet cleaning device, and more particularly to a device which is able to wash clean a toilet seat plate and the toilet automatically.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary toilet structure is composed of a toilet body and a toilet seat, wherein the toilet body is provided with a bowl and a water tank which spouts water to the bowl. Under an ideal condition of use, dirt in the bowl can be flushed out through the water spouting function of the water tank to keep clean an interior of the bowl. The toilet seat, on the other hand, is provided above the bowl and includes a toilet lid and a seat plate, wherein a user can sit on the bowl by the seat plate when he or she uses the toilet and the toilet lid can be covered on the bowl when the toilet is not used, to keep a toilet room clean and pretty.
However, the toilet seat plate or peripheries of the bowl can be usually stained by splashing or an inappropriate use when the toilet is used. This condition occurs particularly easily in a public place and toilets in the public place can not only get dirty easily but easily become a propagation platform of germs. As a result, many people will carry a great psychological pressure when using the toilets in the public place or will be even forced to use the toilets by squatting or with a gesture like playing an acrobatics, with a purpose of reducing a chance of directly contacting the toilets and ambient environment thereof.
On the other hand, it will become a rather annoying issue when one is forced to lift the toilet lid or the seat plate first before using the toilet in the public place. Accordingly, a toilet seat which can automatically wash clean the seat plate and the toilet is developed by the present inventor, allowing the toilet to be used cleanlier, more hygienically, conveniently and comfortably.